SPEAR HEARTZ 75 : Majin Quest
Story Intro: SPEAR HEARTZ adalah gelar yang diberikan kepada orang-orang yang memegang prinsip dan memiliki tekad kuat dalam mengejar cita-cita, ambisi dan impian mereka. Kevin Tatsumi, pria biasa dari Mt. Yukiyama, memutuskan untuk berkelana keseluruh penjuru Earth demi mewujudkan impiannya yaitu membawa perdamaian abadi ke Earth. Ditengah perjalanannya ia bertemu berbagai orang dengan satu tekad yang sama, namun cita-cita yang berbeda. Dan akhirnya mendirikan "DOLLARS K.". Selama mimpi tiada akhir adalah pemandu mereka... maka mereka tidak akan pernah berhenti!!! Chara Picture: https://www.facebook.com/media/set/set=oa.282710438505820&type=1 Artwork: https://www.facebook.com/media/set/set=a.430453616978511.102100.100000416301656&type=3 Para Tokoh (yang muncul di chapter sebelumnya): ~ DOLLARS K. : - Kevin - Astrella Devina - Van Rosenburg - Rizki Leonardo Return - Lie Jwe Ling - Acil Jallaludin - Dan Jericho - Drunks Stoner - Dede Satya - Power D RAnger - Juan Rainaldi ~ Other: - Laxire: Former Databank Head. - Cahya: Former Script Head. - Bunnykiss: Opera House Owner. - Fany: Former UTOPIA. Sebelumnya, DK bekerja sekali lagi pada Bunnykiss dalam tugas aneh... yaitu menyenangkan hati Fany. Setelah beberapa kali percobaan, pada akhirnya Rizki berhasil menyenangkan hati Fany sehingga Bunnykiss memberikan rewardnya... 10.000 $ dan berbarrel-barrel Suga. Tepat, setelah itu mereka kembali ke HQ.... 5 hari kemudian di DK HQ.... Kevin, Ranger, Rahandi, dan Beck sedang bercengkrama di teras lantai 2 Lucror Castle.... Kevin : oi, menurut kalian... kita kayaknya udah kelamaan masuk kategori Rookie, sebenarnya orang-orang dalam kategori Pro itu seperti apa sih? Rahandi : heh, pastinya mereka itu monster... kumpulan orang-orang terkuat. Dan aku akan menjadi yang terkuat diantara yang terkuat! Beck : dogol, kau yakin kalau Pro itu kategori terkuat? kudengar dari kabar burung... ada kategori diatas itu... isinya adalah orang-orang yg terlibat dalam masalah internasional. Ranger : HAHAHA! aku ingat dulu saat kecil aku sering menjadi teman sparring seorang prajurit Pro! Rahandi : bohong -_-. Beck : oi Vin, lagian ngapain kau nanya begitu? yah, aku nggak perduli sih :v. Kevin : gapapa... aku hanya sedikit merasa tertekan. Roronoa... Rilo... Kadder... Bella... Ignatius, banyak sekali petarung kuat di Earth yang harus kulampaui. *GREEETT (mengepalkan tangannya). Rahandi: heeeh, sebelum kau lakukan itu aku duluan yang akan melakukannya. Beck : ketinggian ambisi lu :v. Kevin : benar-benar monster, ah... aku jadi capek sendiri -_-. *berbaring. Ranger : itu tandanya tubuhmu tidak terlatih, berbeda denganku. Kevin : kreak amat ente Njer -_-. *SRAKKKKKKK (Arz sliding kedekat mereka). WTF?! Arz?! udah lama ente kagak nongol! Arz : begitulah... klise. Kevin : kali ini ada apa? Arz : Game baru utk PSP keluar!!! Judulnya "Majin Quest"!!! *nunjukin CD Gamenya #DOOOOOOOOOONG. Kevin : uwoo! udah lama hiatus gaming!! berikan padaku!!! *ngeluarin pspnya dan hendak merebut CD Arz. Arz : beli sama Ast sono! Kevin : ooh, okay *okayguyface. Beck : ooh, aku juga beli ah :v. Ranger : HAHAHAH! jadi ingat dulu main Majin Hunter aku yang paling jago! Rahandi (Though) : gawat, aku kan gaptek... tapi ikutan aja dah daripada tersingkirkan. *keringatan. Kevin : yoshya! ayo ketempat Ast dan segera mainkan game baru itu!!! *pumped up. Kevin, Arz, Ranger, Beck, dan Rahandi pun segera pergi ke kantor administrasi dan menemui Ast untuk membeli CD Majin Quest. Segera setelah membeli CD tsb mereka langsung meng-inputnya ke dalam PSP dan memainkannya.... Kevin : hmmm, gameplaynya berbeda dari Majin Quest... nuansa RPG-nya lebih kental di game ini. Ok, tutorial dulu... Setelah tutorial, Kevin langsung memasuki Online Mode. *parodi Dragon Quest, aslinya ga ada Online Mode jadi akan agak berbeda dgn aslinya. Mulai dari sini dilihat dari sisi karakter dalam game! Kevin : ok, karakterku sudah mangstap! NICK: KENTAT, HP: 30, MP: 25 JOB: WARRIOR LV: 1 WEAPON: IRON SWORD ARMOR: COPPER ARMOR ITEM: MEDICINE X3 SKILL: CHARGE, PIERCE Kentat : Oce!!! pertama-tama... pergi ke desa awal! Kulderon Town, kota berkumpulnya semua player pemula. Kentat : hmm, selanjutnya apa? *membuka Guide Book. Ah! mencari teman!! *celingak-celinguk. Orang itu kelihatannya kuat!!! *melihat seseorang dengan jubah hitam full armor dengan tampang seram. ??? : ya? Kentat : maukah anda masuk dalam Party-ku :D, ane baru aja main jadi masih awam, Wehehehehehe. ??? : Hehehe, kau beruntung aku ada disini. *grin. Kentat : iya XD. ??? : kebetulan juga aku sedang mencari teman utk masuk ke Party-ku... klise. Kentat : klise... ? jangan-jangan... kau Arz?! Arz : kau Kevin?! aku nggak sadar karena Nick-mu Kentat dan Attire-mu juga beda! #DOOOOOOOONG NICK: GOLBEZ, HP: 9999, MP: 9999 JOB: CLEANING SERVICE LV: 9999 WEAPON: ZODIARK GREATSWORD ARMOR: TIAMAT ARMOR ITEM: HARPY TEAR SKILL: HAGGLE, 100% ESCAPE Kentat : WTF! levelmu 9999 padahal baru main?! Golbez : itu namanya momentum saudaraku. Kentat : siapa saudaramu?! dan kenapa Jobmu Cleaning Service?! bukannya ini game RPG? kenapa bisa ada Job Cleaning Service?! *teriak-teriak. Golbez : jangan hiraukan detail! *PLAKS (menampar Kevin). Kentat : Dafuq?! kenapa aku ditampar?! *BRUK (terjatuh). Golbez : itu akibatnya kalau kau lengah.... #plaks. Kentat : sudahlah -_-! berdua sudah cukup... ayo kita jalankan misi Storyline-nya. *membuka doc. Hmm, mengalahkan raja setan di gunung berapi... melewati savana... hutan... dan lembah. Dan kita harus menyelamatkan sang ratu.... Golbez : super klise!!! Begitulah, Kentat dan Golbez pergi berpetualang ke Mt. Ignis. Kentat : ok, pertama savana... hati-hati mungkin kita akan Encounter musuh di perjalanan. Golbez : huh, mereka semua paling takut padaku. Kentat : diam kau CS. *SRRRRRING (Meatball Appeared). MEATBALL, HP: 10, MP: 5 LV: 3 Golbez : musuh! *menarik pedangnya. Kentat : apaan tuh?! Majin bakso?! Meatball : begitulah. Kentat : WTH dia bisa bicara?! Golbez : serahkan padaku. *TAP (maju kedepan). Meatball : *mantul-mantul. Golbez : Choose Action > Skill > 100% Escape. *Golbez run out of battle. #plaks. Kentat : Dafuq, malah kabur! lagian kenapa Skillmu gitu semua... padahal levelnya tinggi =_____________=. *palmface. Meatball : MEATBALL ATTACK, MEATBALL BALL. *melempar bakso ke Kentat. Kentat : *receive 5 damage. Bakso ngelempar bakso, giliranku! Pierce!!! *Meatball Received 12 Damage, Meatball Dead. Kentat Level UP: 1 > 3 Golbez Level UP: 9999 > 99999 #plaks. Kentat : bagaimana bisa orang yang lari naik level ampe 5 digit -_-! Golbez : huff, apa taktik mengalihkan perhatianku berhasil? #plaks. Kentat : arrghh, ya ya! ayo maju lagi! *Merchant Appeared. Merchant : welcome strangers, what are you looking for? Kentat : ngapain pedagang ada di area Adventuring, harusnya kau di kota -_-! Golbez : oi, serahkan ini padaku. *masang muka serius. Kentat : memangnya perlu serius?! *kesal. Golbez : oi Merchant, aku mau beli Medicine 1. Merchant : that will be 100 $. Golbez : Choose Action > Skill > Haggle *menawar jadi 200 $. Merchant : Deal. *Golbez buy 1 Medicine with 200 $. Kentat : malah lebih mahal! Golbez : kau bisa diam tidak?! *PLAK (menampar Kevin). Kentat : T_T, ayo kita lanjut aja dah! Kentat dan Golbez berhasil melewati Savanna, selanjutnya Forest. Kentat : hmm, ada orang tuh! *menunjuk di kejauhan. ??? : ........ *duduk di tanah. Golbez : hati-hati, mungkin orang aneh. Kentat : kau tidak berhak bilang begitu -_-. *menyapa ???. ??? : apa :v? Kentat : biar kutebak, kau Beck? Beck : exacta amigo! #DOOOOOOONG NICK: RICHIE_RICH, HP: 12, MP: 4 JOB: PEASANT LV: -1 WEAPON: - ARMOR: POTATO SACK ITEM: POTATO SKILL: ARGUE Kentat : WTH?! Level-mu minus 1?! Richie_Rich : aku juga heran!!! Kentat : dan kenapa Attire-mu miskin amat?! mana Jobnya petani lagi! Richie_Rich : mungkin si GM ada dendam kesumat ama ane -_-! *Area Boss Appeared. Golbez : bos musuh di area ini muncul! Kentat : baru juga masuk Dungeon -_-! TIGER_BEAR_DOLPHIN, HP: 40, MP: 30 LV: 10 Kentat : sebenarnya dia itu harimau, beruang, atau lumba-lumba?! cepat putuskan!!! *geram. Richie_Rich : Choose Action > Skill > Argue. *debat. You piece of shit! jangan curi sayur-sayuranku kau hama!!! #plaks. Kentat : daritadi nggak ada yang skillnya benar! *Tiger_Bear_Dolphin Enraged. Golbez : dia marah, levelnya 10! Kentat : le-levelku baru 3, maju Arz!!! Golbez : ok! Choose Action > Attack. Tiger_Bear_Dolphin : *Parry, Golbez received 1000 Damage. Kentat : kupikir kau kuat, dasar palsu -_-!!! Golbez : sial, ini baru pemanasan. *bangkit dan masang muka serius. Kentat : sudah kau diam saja -_-. Choose Action > Skill > Charge. *menubruk Tiger_Bear_Dolphin, Tiger_Bear_Dolphin received 20 damage. Richie_Rich : Choose Action > Item > Potato. *ngelempar kentang ke Golbez. Golbez : *Golbez receive 1000 damage. Kentat : oi oi oi! kentang itu mengerikan sekali! Tiger_Bear_Dolphin : *inflicted with fear. Kentat : dia Pass Turn karena takut?! ok, Choose Action > Attack *Tiger_Bear_Dolphin received 10 damage. Golbez : Choose Action > Defense. Richie_Rich : Choose Action > Flee. Kentat : dafuq -_-, Choose Action > Attack. *Tiger_Bear_Dolphin defeated. Kentat Level UP: 3 > 10 Golbez Level UP: 99999 > 999999 *mother of level. Richie_Rich Level DOWN: -1 > -1000 #plaks. Richie_Rich : *depresi. Pindah dari Forest ke Hill.... ditengah perjalanan lagi-lagi mereka bertemu User lain, kali ini 2 orang. ??? 1 : oi, berikan semua Gold kalian. ??? 2 : HAHAHAHAH! benar, kalau tidak akan kupastikan kalian takkan dapat melihat matahari lagi! *pose keren. Kentat : Ranger... dan? Ranger : kau Kevin?! Rahandi : aku Rahandi. Kentat : what a coincidence -_-! NICK: NABILLAH JOB: SNAKE DANCER LV: 24 WEAPON: PLASTIC ARMOR: - *nggak pake baju. ITEM: - SKILL: CHARM Kentat : dafuq! NICK : RAHANDI_CYANK_DYA_CLALU JOB: STUDENT WHO DIED BECAUSE TOO MUCH STUDYING LV: UNMEASURED WEAPON: BALLPOINT ARMOR: PLAIN CLOTHES ITEM: KOPEK'AN SKILL: BEGADANG Kentat : yang ini lebih dafuq lagi -_-, udah nama Jobnya kepanjangan... ntah apa pula gunanya.... *palmface. Richie_Rich : Rahandi 4L4Y!!! Golbez : Ranger sexy XD. Nabillah : makasih ;D. Rahandi_Cyank_Dya_Clalu : diamlah! Kentat : okok, masuk party aja -_-, sekarang udah 5 orang... 1 orang lagi maka party penuh. *3 Monster Appeared. 2X TEACHER, HP: 100, MP: 80 LV: 30 1X D.DARK_SAGAT, HP: 500, MP: 380 LV: 50 Kentat : me-mengerikan! Rahandi_Cyank_Dya_Clalu : *Rahandi inflicted with fear. Golbez : gawat! Rahandi takut dengan monster guru! Richie_Rich: btw, ngapain karakter CAPCOM dibawa-bawa -_-? campuran D.Dark ama Sagat.... Nabillah : Choose Action > Skill > Charm. *Teacher 1 Inflicted with Charm and unable to attack Kentat : uwooo!! Nabillah : Choose Action > Attack. Teacher 1 : *Miss Teacher 2 : *Teacher 2 use skill, Mathematical Problem. Rahandi_Cyank_Dya_Clalu : *Rahandi_Cyan_Dya_Clalu received 99999 damage dan K.O. Kentat : Rahandi!!! makanya jangan kebanyakan belajar T_T! #plaks. Golbez : Choose Action > Item > Harpy Tear. *Golbez revives Rahandi_Cyank_Dya_Clalu. Rahandi_Cyank_Dya_Clalu : Choose Action > Skill > Begadang. *Teacher 1 & 2 attacked by some misterious meteorite, giant tsunami, and massive tornado. #plaks. Teacher 1 & 2 : *K.O. Kentat : mengerikan -_-. D.Dark_Sagat : *D.Dark_Sagat use skill, Tiger Blow. Golbez : *received 10000 damage. Rahandi_Cyank_Dya_Clalu : Choose Action > Item > Kopek'an. *mencontek saat ujian tanpa ketahuan guru. Kentat : nggak guna -_-, Choose Action > Item > Medicine *Golbez healed. Golbez : ugh! serang bersama-sama!!! Kentat, Golbez, Rahandi_Cyank_Dya_Clalu, Nabillah, and Richie_Rich : Choose Action > Unite Attack > Delta Ray Edge. D.Dark_Sagat : *K.O. Kentat : hebat... tapi perasaan di DQ kagak ada Unite Attack -_-. Kentat Level UP: 10 > 50 Golbez Level UP: 999999 > Unmeasured Richie Rich LeveL DOWN: -1000 > -99999 Nabillah Level UP: 24 > 50 Terakhir, Mt. Ignis... DK Party VS Woltar *last boss. WOLTAR, HP: 1000, MP: 1100 LV: 100 Kentat : jadi, dia bossnya... levelnya 2x lipat levelku. *GULP (menelan ludah). Woltar : Yahuahahahahahahah!!! selamat datang di Stage terakhir, putri kusekap disuatu tempat didalam gunung ini... kalau kalian mau menyelamatkannya kalian harus melewatiku terlebih dahulu!!! Kentat : ok! Choose Action > Skill > Pierce. Woltar : *Parry, Kentat received 50 Damage. Golbez : Choose Action > Talk. Ah, permisi pak... kamar mandi dimana? #plaks. Woltar : *Woltar use skill, Erupt. **Golbez received 4000 damages. Rahandi_Cyank_Dya_Clalu : Choose Action > Attack. Woltar : *Woltar Defense, received 0 damage. Rahandi_Cyank_Dya_Clalu : apa?! Woltar : *Woltar attack Rahandi_Cyank_Dya_Clalu, Rahandi_Cyank_Dya_Clalu received 300 damage. Richie_Rich : *Richie_Rich Petrified. *jadi batu. Kentat : perasaan ga ada yang pake skill Petrifiy -_-! Woltar : *Woltar use skill, Meteor Shower **All party member received 3000 damage, All HP reduced to 1. Kentat : gi-gile! *A user has entered the arena. ??? : huff... *menghela nafas melihat para rookie berantem. Golbez : ada orang masuk tiba-tiba! Richie_Rich : bagaimana bisa?! ini kan Private Area!!! ??? : ... tak masalah, asal tahu kodenya. Nabillah : tunggu, lihat Usernamenya! En (Neo ganti nama jadi En) : ya, lama tidak jumpa... Gamers dari DK. #DOOOOOOOOOONG NICK: EN (Sesuatu Yang Terlupakan). *dulu pernah muncul sekali di Chapter Majin Hunter. JOB: ULTIMATE PLAYER LV: UNMEASURED WEAPON: PLANET SPEAR ARMOR: GM CADET ARMOR ITEM: SOUL DROP, FAIRY SPRING WATER, ENIGMA GRENADE SKILL: BEAST SLAYER, BIG BANG, GATE OF BABYLON Kentat : Stat-mu muke gile -_-/!!!! En : fuuh.... *En entered the party. Woltar : *Woltar Attack. En : *En evade, Choose Action > Skill > Gate of Babylon. *1000 Spear coming out from a monstrous dimensional gate and flying to Woltar. Woltar : Guh!!! *Woltar defense, received 999 damage. Kentat : sekali lagi! HP-nya tinggal 1! En : kau saja. Kentat : woookeh! Choose Action > Attack. Woltar : *Woltar received 1 damage, K.O. **Woltar defeated, the party gain massive amount of EXP, plus key to the princess jail. Kentat Level UP: 50 > 100 Richie Rich Level DOWN: -99999 > Unmeasurable Minus Nabillah Level UP: 50 > 100 Setelah itu DK Party menyelamatkan sang putri dan menamatkan Storylinenya... lalu kembali ke Kulderon Town untuk Log Out. Kentat : wehehehehe, En tak kusangka kami bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. En : ... takdir yang memutuskan, aku hanya tak sengaja melihat kalian saat pertama kali Log In, dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti kalian sampai Mt. Ignis. Nabillah : HAHAHAH! makasih untuk GB-nya! En : no prob. Richie_Rich : jadi, ini perpisahan? soalnya kami mungkin nggak akan bisa main game lagi untuk beberapa bulan kedepan.... oi :v. En : selama Internet masih ada, kita masih bisa bertemu. Kentat : ohya! kenapa gak bertemu di Dunyat *Dunia Nyata, aja!! pergilah ke markas kami ditengah Little Sea, ada tulisan DOLLARS K. HQ di depannya XD. En : thats impossible, bagiku hanya ada kehidupan 2D sebagai Cracker... ataupun Hacker. Lagipula aku juga tak bisa sebebas kalian, aku ini buronan lho... bahkan sistem informasi IWS pernah kubobol. Rahandi_Cyank_Dya_Clalu : wew -_-. Kentat : souka... yasudah! sampai lain kali.... *SET (DK Party Log Out). En : fuuh... menarik, cepat atau lama... aku ada perasaan kalau aku akan bertemu mereka lagi. Ah, Zorro memanggil... aku juga harus Log Out. *En Logged Out from game. Di dunyat.... Underground Society, disalah satu rumah di Backstreet... terlihat seorang pemuda duduk diatas kursi kantoran dengan kedua kakinya naik di kursi. Rambutnya panjang dan acak-acak'an, memakai headphone, celana denim, sendal jepit, dan kaos hitam pudar yang sudah agak usang. Pemuda itu sedang main 10 game di 10 Window bersamaan.... di 5 PC-nya. *2 game di 1 PC. ??? : *TIK TIK SET TIK (sibuk mengetik dan menggeser mouse). Ah... *PIP PIP PIP (terdengar ring-tone lagu Nine Thou dari ponselnya). Pasti ini Zorro... *PIP (menjawab panggilan). Zorro (Alias) ((Phone)) : Kyahahahahahaha, ahhh~ disini panas sekali En. *mengipas-ngipas dirinya sendiri. En : ya, ada apa memanggilku... Zorro. Zorro ((Phone)) : wah, kapan kau akan memanggilku dengan nama asli??? En : ah, maaf.... *pundung. Zorro ((Phone)) : aku hanya bercanda lhoo, Kyahahahaha. *carefree. En : eh, Zorro... ada apa sebenarnya kau memanggilku? tentang "Shio General"-mu? Zorro ((Phone)) : bukan... bukan itu, kudengar Kevin, dan teman-temannya akan disekap di Purgatory Jail. Menurutmu, apa sebaiknya kita kesana untuk nonton? akan kubilang pada para sipir kau adalah temanku... jadi kita bisa masuk. En : mentang-mentang kau Equitem jadi bisa seenaknya... -_-? Zorro ((Phone)) ; Kyahahahahahaha XD, sudah ya! kau akan kutemui 2 hari lagi! *TUTS (menutup telfonnya). En : Roronoa Fridho Kennedy, what an amusing man.... #DOOOOOOOOONG ~~TO BE CONTINUED~~